


tender hooligan

by vescor



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Hostage Situations, M/M, Minor Violence, Non-Consensual Touching, Rope Bondage, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vescor/pseuds/vescor
Summary: Chrollo doesn't take too kindly to a kid infringing upon his business. Kurapika learns this the hard way.
Relationships: Kurapika/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer & Kurapika
Comments: 12
Kudos: 110





	tender hooligan

**Author's Note:**

> this is all fictional and i do not condone non consensual sex. please enjoy if you can, and if you can't, i hope i can write a fic later on that appeals to you somewhat.

Tucked in-between a laundromat and a recently run down comic retailers laid a humble goldsmiths, and whilst it looked plain on the outside, the riches encased within it’s four walls could make even the most prosperous of people froth at the mouth with need. Bordered off by a barrier of shatterproof glass were the object of many a rich man's and a lonely housewife’s greedy desires: Rolex’s, rings that could weigh down fingers: cluttered with pure amethysts and rubies, to plain cufflinks and pendants that’d probably cost an average man more than they made in half a term.

Chrollo, at only twenty six years old, was an entrepreneur to rival –– and took pride in the very fact like a proper lapidary ought to.

Though his initial thought hadn’t been reviving a dead man’s tattered old space with his business degree when immediately graduating from university, times were tough and he was run down on ideas. People taking to the shop was entirely of his own doing though: peeling down ancient fittings, replacing the old with a more refined _new_. A fresh countenance about the place made it seem more approachable, and this definitely showed in his monthly earnings. Despite the fact that he had only been in the game for bordering on two years, Chrollo had enough loyal customers with deep set pockets in his palm that, if he carried on at this rate, he’d be able to retire before his late twenties.

Which took them to winter of the very same year, the man hunched over an alleged white diamond, 10x loupe fit between slim fingers as he inspected the jewel for any signs of wear - or problems regarding it’s authenticity, light reflecting off of the tweezers in which he was steadying the luminous gem. During winter he sold most of his stock with ease, whether it was cheating businessmen looking to purchase guilt-gifts for their darling wives, or office workers who had saved up to splash for the festive seasons.

By a stretch there were even the newly engaged couples in their merriment seeking rings to be fit before their special day drew near, but generally autumnal weddings, he’d noted as of late, had become the latest trend. Everybody wanted snow on their special day - but in Yorknew, you were more likely to get a drizzle that dampened the event. Not too romantic, he’d imagine.

Though winter was one of his busiest seasons, tonight the store was the barest it had been in a while.

More than just a little tempted to retire early and call it a day, the dainty jewel that had held his attention for more than a fraction of minutes was placed down onto a pillowed case, hands skittering through dark black strands that meticulously stayed in place, regardless of how many times his hands mussed through it. Before he could give in to his desires to close up, lock the register and head home to an abode quite lavish for a single person only: the familiar chime of a bell attached to the door of the store rung, causing the man’s head to tilt upwards in mild indifference. Or, that would’ve been, if the person entering wasn’t so aside from the norm.

Whilst glancing over the boy’s features, the first thing the elder noted was that he was, quite literally, a boy. Chrollo didn’t know exactly how old the kid was ( head concealed by a hoodie far too thin to embrace the cold wind that was whipping around the front of the store ) but unless he had come equipped with daddy’s bank card or a wad of hard earned money, he was far too young to be browsing the merchandise he had on offer. Clicking his tongue, he couldn’t help but feel the beginnings of tension beginning to brew, the feeling bubbling up in his hollow chest, knitting itself in the lines that had now written themselves in-between darkened brows.

Chrollo was a working man, perhaps not an honest man, but a man who made his living through his own means, nontheless. He reaped the rewards he sowed. This meant that he’d been at the shop since 6am, and now that it was verging on 6pm, his resolve was rapidly wearing away. Quite honestly he little time for a kid that just wanted to spend their time glancing around the place before leaving, many thinking that this was more of a museum experience than it was a standard shop. Though Chrollo could admit that everything on offer was exceptionally flashy, and attention grabbing, there were better times to decide to become fascinated with everything held under a goldsmith’s roof. Right before he decided to close was not one of those times.

The taller becomes surprised however, when the kid doesn’t leave after a few minutes, reclining in his seat as a thin eyebrow is arched. Silently he watches - observes, weirdly finding the unknown person to be similar to a skittish alley-cat in how he holds himself, frail, his eyes darting to and fro between the counter of bracelets to the counter of rings. Almost as if he couldn’t make his mind up, although as he finally approaches the counter, apparently whatever internal battle he was having comes to a close.

Chrollo rises to his full height, which easily swallows the others’ - noting how the figure barely reaches his pectorals - the age game continuing on inside of his head. Now they’re face to face it’s still not as easy as he would’ve presumed it to be, the hood casing a dark shadow over half of his face, but he can see pretty lips that look feminine as they purse, slight purse intending the bottom tier that becomes momentarily shielded from his vision, pink tongue coming out to swipe at the dry surface there.

Chrollo definitely doesn’t spend too much time gazing at the slight, or thats what he tries to convince himself anyways, eyes coming up to do the impossible, attempting eye contact through what appears to be badly dyed blonde strands shielding his orbs. Fleetingly he’s overcome with the urge to know if they’re as enchanting as his lips seem to be. Fleetingly he also worries that he’s perving over an underage boy. Considering his taste for older women, this is a large disparity from the norm.

“Is there anything I can possibly help you with, kid?” He questions finally after giving him a heart beat to address him himself, the dark-haired not possessing the usual patience he wore when tiredness seeped into his bones. The feminine thing jolts a little, perhaps not expecting the elder to have started off their transaction before he’s finally pushes down his hoodie and looks up, _actually looks up_ , for the first time.

Chrollo wishes it were his words that winded him, but he’d be lying.

“I want you to empty the cash register.” He starts off meek but his eye contact refuses to falter. Words rehearsed. Chrollo actually blinks, edging his ear closer as if he had misheard the boy, words not matching up to his innocent facade. He really hopes he did mishear the boy.

"Excuse me?"

“I said.. I want you to empty the register.” The kid begins once more, though he’s standing his ground now, chin tilted upwards in a haughty manner that has Chrollo's befuddlement rising tenfold, a disbelieving laugh sounding over what evidently attempted to be a threat. As skittish as a doe, as brave as a lion in a snake pit. “I want you to give me all the money in the register, and hand me the money. Right now.”

Was he serious? Another laugh sounds, one after the other, tilting his head to the side as hands cross over a suit clad chest, but the small thing seems to not be finding this situation funny at all. Usually, neither would Chrollo. But usually his offenders are above the age of thirty and can actually put up a fight. If it came to it, Chrollo would have him pinned down in an instance.

Now he thinks about it, he'd really like to pin him down.

“No can do. Listen here, and listen well, if you know what's good for you. Here’s what’s going to happen. I’m going to give you five seconds to reconsider your choices up until this moment, and then proceed to walk out of his store like nothing happened. If you don’t - then, well. I won’t be held responsible for my actions. Do you understand?”

“I’m not a kid, old man. Would a kid have this?” The kid insists, slim, quaking hands reaching from the lining of his sweat shirt to bring out a ratty old gun. It’s an impressive make, wonders how he would’ve managed to have something so ancient in his possession, but Chrollo still doesn’t flinch as it’s cocked between his temple. Merely smiles in the face of death, smiles before acting so quickly that the boy barely can blink before things are being tilted on it’s head.

Chrollo doesn’t feel particularly inclined to hurt the fragile boy as of yet, but evidently the sentiments aren’t returned, making him feel less guilt as he clutches his slim wrist as twists the limb in an opposing direction, making him cry out softly in a way that admittedly has his cock throbbing beneath his slacks. On the counter lays his only weapon against him, and as Chrollo finds his way up and over the barrier between the hostile bodies, he has the smaller easily pressed down between his body and the transparency of the glass, sneering almost as the kid tries to unsuccessfully fight his way out of his steel grip.

“My, my, congratulations. You can cock a gun. A kid _can’t_ pull the trigger, evidently. A kid can’t even figure that robbing a store with a police station only a couple blocks away isn’t the best of ideas. Hm. How old are you, even? Just decide to say _'_ fuck it' one day and get yourself locked up?” Chrollo lulls coolly, venomously, considering telling him how pretty boys just like him were used up behind bars , the way he’d heard stories from friends who’d broken out to escape that very same abuse. There’s nothing indicative of anger on his features however, sheer delight held within a dark simper as the boy’s look goes from that of a fighter to somebody who evidently seeks to give in to him.

“I can’t go to the police station, though. I’m only eighteen. Please, _fuck_ \- I’m broke and.. I need some quick money, for my family. I can’t survive inside jail. Don’t call the police, I’m begging you.” The little thing seems to be on the verge of sobbing, but Chrollo takes dark delight in how quickly everything has changed, devilishly tempted to step that little bit closer, to push his semi up against his ass before teaching him a lesson he really wouldn’t forget.   
  
  
_Actually,_ the dark desire which bloomed inside him reared it's head at the thought. _That idea wasn’t half bad._

“Though that is a heart breaking story, I fail to see how my sympathies should be conveyed, considering you were attempting to rob me blind. Should’ve taken the option to leave whilst you still had the chance.” A bark back, his tone making the boy press himself against the glass in submission, as if he were trying to make himself smaller then he actually was, to sink into the glass and far away from the situation he obviously couldn't handle.

Without thinking about the repercussions he had his dirty blonde hair held in a tightly wrung fist, dragging him towards the back of the store where he usually held apparatus and other plain things like paperwork, guiding him inside a dimly lit room that probably looked daunting if you just so happened to be confined between those four walls.

“Silly little boy doesn’t know when to keep his mouth shut and leave though, does he? Now you won’t be leaving until I say so.”

“Wait - W-Wait! What are you going to do with me? Are you still calling the police?” The boy stuttered as he was thrown onto the ground, making a cute little _umph!_ noise that didn’t go amiss, Chrollo undoing his expensive cufflinks just to place them aside, visibly brightening as the boy reclined in fear at the threat of the taller stepping into his personal space. Unfortunately for him, he’d be doing a lot more than that.  
  
“No police are going to be involved. I find their methods of punishment rather, lacklustre. Not enough to drive the point home.” Chrollo replied calmly, turning his back as he switched the light off, another whimper reverberating around the room as he locked the door; not before clarifying what they both knew to be true.  
  
“No, I’ll be the one to teach you a lesson, tonight.” 

* * *

  
  
It was still late by the time Chrollo had wrapped things up.  
  
He had to act calmly though his hormones had gone into overdrive, making sure to carry out things to the best of his ability as he always had. Lock each individual display case, put the security alarm on, make sure the CCTV was working for the night, see that the shutters went down smoothly. About forty minutes or so after final rounds had been made the violent bangs against the door had seized, but that didn’t mean that the boy was sleeping.  
  
Make no mistake about it, though the little tyke was foolish enough to take Chrollo on and try to pull the wool over his eyes, he seemingly had some balls about him. Not many would aim a gun at the stoic man’s face and live to tell the tale, Chrollo wouldn’t put it past him to pretend to be asleep and try to escape in the process. A witty little thing, it’s just that Chrollo was wittier.  
  
In the struggle for power, he would always prove victorious.  
  
But when the door was cracked open, light flickering to a steady beam he was met with exactly what he had hoped for, but not prepared for. An angelic scene by the definition of the word, the boy propped up on his own arm held up by a dusty old box, cheek squished on the side in which he was lying, a thin layer of drool coating his chin from where he dozed blissfully whilst his blonde hair dipped across his face, depriving him of another greedy glances of those scarlet eyes that'd rendered him awestruck, so pitifully.

Maybe the poor, precious thing had passed out from the shock of it all, so much happening in such a short period of time, or more realistically the kid was truthful in his poorness and barely had but a filthy mattress to sleep on at night - the details didn’t matter to him.  
  
All the more advantageous for him either way, less struggle meant easier access.  
  
Equipped with exactly what he needed, Chrollo got to work, ridding the boy of what little clothing he wore as he eagerly awaited the blonde to finally arouse, to see what was happening to him. Pretty porcelain skin was revealed, and oh, if he wasn’t all but ready to taint it with his markings.  
  
It’d surely be an experience he wouldn’t soon forget.

* * *

  
  
Kurapika stirred, softly puckered lips smacking together, tongue feeling like lead in his dry mouth. The first thing he noticed is, as he tried to wipe the sleep from his weary eyes, that his limbs refused to comply with such simple orders. The second thing he noticed was how cold he was.

Currently hiked up, thick thighs were bare, bound by corse rope to his calves - holding him in a position that immediately had his cheeks tinting to a violent shade of crimson. Not only were his legs held in such a position, though, that was only the beginning of his problems. The rope spread upwards attempting to bind as much surface area as it could, criss crossing over his pretty tummy, chest and most importantly, cock that, for reasons unbeknownst to him, was standing full to it’s hardened ( and rather meagre ) length.

  
Quite pitiful as it weeped too - a singular bead of pre-cum gliding down it’s barely five inches, something Kurapika had always been rather self conscious about, dubiously now it was almost taunting him whilst held in such a position. His hands weren’t better off either, tightly secured behind his back, fingers flexing as they pressed into the notches of his spine in a way that elicited goosebumps on the surface his skin. Whoever had done this to him was obviously well versed with ropes, which made Kurapika all the more apprehensive as vivid images of a serial killer coming to off him once and for all crept into his playful imagination.  
  
Chrollo's laughter pulls him out of his inquisitive reverie, and so suddenly, the happenings of the past day all come back to him in an instant.

Picking a store to rob on a whim, regretting it almost immediately as he shuffled into the store only to see a broad shouldered fellow supervising the register, the gun feeling too heavy in his hands as he aimed it at the man with no intentions of shooting, going weak as the man easily overpowered him. Darkness. Banging. Screaming for help. Knocking himself out in the process. And now,  
  
“Wh - Wha..” Kurapika stutters, stupidly attempting to shuffle back from the man to no prevail.. and thankfully the pervert hadn’t stuffed his mouth with his own underwear or something – so at least he could voice his displeasure at being in such a position.

The fact that he’d done this all whilst he was completely unaware, positioning him how he wanted, ridding him of his clothing, perhaps even fondling him until he had grown semi-hard made him sick.  
  
“Get me out of here, you - fucking _perv_!” Chrollo merely laughed again in response, a low sort of laughter that had fear and some other sort of unfamiliar sensation curling in the pit of his stomach. So suddenly the cigarette that he had been nursing rather hungrily was put out on the top of a filing cabinet, leaning down close enough to the boy to have him flinch, instincts telling him to get the hell out of there, cornered like the prey he currently was.

( He guesses that made Chrollo a predator of sorts, and the way he was looking at him now, carnally, it was like he wanted to devour the smaller whole. )  
  
“That’s certainly no way to talk to somebody who saved you not only a couple of hours ago.” Chrollo begins, relishing in the way the wide-eyed boy drinks in his figure with a panicky eye. Never before had he become so delirious due to having so much control over somebody, but then again, he had never had somebody as pretty as this boy in his company either. “After all, you could be in a hell of a lot more trouble you know?” But then his hands had begun to wander, causing soft little whimpers from as he delighted himself with his body. His corse hands did nothing but splay along the perimeter of his chest, giving his pink nubs an occasional brush, but it still left Kurapika whimpering like that of a newborn kitten.

“Nothing to say back to that? Huh. And to think you were so.. brave before.” His hands freeze on his body then, Chrollo looking down at the smaller with an inquisitive look. It was only now that he’d realised that he hadn’t acquired a name from the other.  
  
“What’s your name, angel?” Kurapika wanted to fight back with silence, but the way the other easily commanded his attention completely quelled his usually fiery attitude. Something about this whole scenario made him think better of it for complying with his orders, hell, maybe if he gave him his name he’d let him go, the young babe thought deludedly.  
  
“It’s K-Kurapika.”  
  
“Well then, Kurapika. It's a pleasure. I'd prefer Chrollo over _fucking perv,_ if you don't mind.” Chrollo all but purred, tongue coming out to flick against the plush of his cheek, hot breath warming the flushed skin there. Spit sat so prettily on his skin, he wondered if other markings would mar him in the same, lewd light.  
  
“I’ve decided that in return for my silence, you’ll have to do something for me. You’re a pretty boy, I’m sure you know this.”  
  
“Wait. N-No please, I can’t. I’ve never even done _this_ before.” Kurapika stuttered all the more, knowing exactly where this was going. Even if he was naive in the act of sex,he wasn’t naive in the situations which led up to it - he did know he was a pretty boy, –– a _handsome_ boy, and had been placed in this scenario many times before.. situations which were much more common after pushing away ex’s, lying on his bed in his room not regretting it. Until now he had wanted to save his virginity for somebody who loved him.  
  
The way that Chrollo’s hands were running along his skin indicated that he may have loved his body, but it certainly didn’t mean that he loved him for who he was.  
  
“It makes me all the happier to know you’re completely untouched, Kurapika. But I’m afraid you got yourself into this situation, and now you’ll see yourself out of it.” Chrollo's hands began their pursuit downwards once more, fingers trailing along his soft stomach, finally clutching what they could of his cock with a grin. Only a handful of times had Kurapika even touched himself down there, and now here this man was, fingers digging into the slit of his cock - coating the tips of them in the pre-cum that weeped from the tip.  
  
The younger boy could do nothing but dig sharp teeth into his plump bottom lip as he shook his head with an irate flush bleeding down his neck, already feeling so sensitive, hips bucking up traitorously. The dark haired could only look on in pure delight as his body reacted to his touches, having no doubt that by the end of the night he’d have corrupted both the boy’s mind and body for good.  
  
“Besides, look at you. You’re not innocent enough to not know what an erection looks like, are you? When I had begun to tie you up, your dick got hard. It was rather cute. Subconsciously you want this. I’m going to have you either way, so give in.”

Resting flush against his hip, Kurapika could feel what massiveness Chrollo was packing behind the fabric. His girth was restrained behind his slacks, and the smaller could feel his cheeks burning at how lewd it all was. He was so, so large and for some reason he could only imagine such massiveness splitting him in two, not being able to fit inside of him, uncomfortably squirming against the restraints that were placed around his body as his levels of anxiety rose at the thought of being acquainted with his cock alone.

  
Chrollo was a handsome man sure, though Kurapika hadn’t even properly explored his sexuality yet he knew that if this were under different circumstances, he’d probably allow himself to divulge in the attractive man’s requests.

But the situation was what it was, despite breaking rules he was now facing something much worse than formerly anticipated. It was cruel, and Kurapika could already feel the burn of tears well up and down his face.  
  
“Please, please stop. I don’t want this, I — _ah_ ,” Kurapika started to stutter once more, scrunching his eyes closed, currently hating how vulnerable he sounded. As large hands started to leisurely jack him off, he begun to wriggle against his grip, as if he could somehow get away.  
  
“Don’t!” After having enough, Chrollo looked down at him contemplatively before a hand was thrust across his cheek, stopping his loud outburst at once. Kurapika grew quieter after that, not expecting things to have grown violent as the pads of Chrollo's fingers dug into the plush of his cheek and the tang of blood to hit his tongue, but he also didn’t expect him to tie him up and molest him either, so that was that. Oddly enough, the slap administered didn’t have the desired effect on him though - of course it subdued him, but it also sent a tingle rippling from the base of his cock up to the drenched head, feeling sickened in himself that he actually liked being treated like this.  
  
“You can’t tell me what to do. You’re beneath me here, understood?” The elder glowered, looking down into the fawn’s wide eyes, unbuttoning his shirt to tie the fabric between his plush lips. “Your resistance only makes this more _pleasurable_ for me. So either I enjoy myself alone or you decide to give in to me and enjoy yourself too, Kurapika.” He rounded off, beginning to unbuckle his belt, evidently not wasting any time in cutting to the chase. “Nod if you understand.”  
  
But he didn’t know if he agreed or understood the words, barely understanding the situation. Kurapika wanted this to go as smoothly as possible, and since it didn’t look like the elder was going to let him go anytime soon, he could at least be smart enough to lessen any punishments that he would’ve received as a result of disobedience. Slowly but surely his head starts to tilt, signalling a yes, feeling his drool seep out into the cotton of the man’s strong cologne ridden dress shirt.  
  
The smell made him dizzy, thickly crowding his senses. Overcome with some strange feeling that made his head spin wildly, for some reason.  
  
Victoriously, Chrollo moved himself between the minx’s plush thighs, as the boy tilted his cheek away from his assailant - the tell tale signs of crocodile tears beginning to well up in his big, beautiful eyes. Whether or not Chrollo was getting hard from the emotion he was showing or his body splayed out so submissively in front of him he didn’t know, but he was rock hard enough to not waste any time as his belt fell to the floor, moving out of his pants until the only thing protecting his modesty was a thin pair of black briefs.  
  
Kurapika gave a small whimper as hands came out to grab and teasingly spread his cheeks, revealing a taint so hairless and pretty that it was almost criminal that it hadn’t, prior to this, received the attention that it so obviously deserved.  
  
Chrollo doesn’t focus on that for long though, he was too enamoured with the wet cock held against the soft swell of his stomach, producing enough clear liquid to coat his thighs evenly in a drenched sheen, drooling so lewdly that it makes the boy look like a bitch in heat. A bitch that can only satisfy itself with the thick girth of Chrollo's cock, before driving himself to the point of madness at how good it feels fit snug inside of him.  
  
“Like what you see?” Chrollo chuckled, daring the boy to deny it, catching Kurapika’s eyes resting on the impressive outline of his cock pressing against the fabric of his boxers. Teary eyes merely blink, allowing the droplets to drip down porcelain cheeks before he nods. It’s a yes, clear as day, and the best thing about his answer is that he doesn’t hesitate. Chrollo's practically _giddy_ at the admission. So soon he was back again.. clambering further into his space, hands all over him. _Touching, squeezing, groping._  
  
Everything about him was rough, from his appearance to the tips of his fingers as they moulded him into any position he saw fit, squeezing his thighs hard enough to bruise, unashamedly using him as if he were a rag-doll to prod at. And still Kurapika doesn’t know why he thinks he could like this, feels his eyes becoming heavier at all the sensations - at the throb of his small cock, at the weight of Chrollo’s eyes on him, at being deflowered by a man who looked old enough to be his father.

Everything was just too much for him to handle. Small but firm thighs shake under the weight of the ropes binding him to the ground, and fuck, Chrollo wants to have him bouncing on his cock until those aftershocks are a result of how good his meat feels tainting his seductive body. He wants the boy twitching, strung out as he takes his cock inside his tight little cunt.  
  
He wants the little thing to beg to have seconds, until his gaping hole is a mixture of his hot cum and spit, a result of having cleaned him up before pushing inside for a second time that hour. Chrollo wants a lot of things, but based on a pained whine that interrupts his fantasies, he doesn’t think he mirrors his desires.  
  
“How darling. You’re still putting up the facade that you don’t want this.” The elder chuckled menacingly, maybe slightly disbelievingly considering how his hips swivelled, almost as if he was keening for attention. Still, Chrollo pulls down the tied shirt to see what the brat had to say for himself this time.  
  
“But I-I don’t! I’m not even gay, you freak! I don’t want this, I don’t know what made you think I _would_! Please let me go.. before you do something you regret. Before you r-rape me.” A startled gasp was taken, the rise of a chest starkly contrasting against black roping. “Oh my god, I-I’m going to get raped.” Kurapika sobbed, not realising his voice had risen to a considerable degree, nor the dark look on Chrollo's features.  
  
“I have to punish you accordingly. You think I’d honestly let you skip out of here after pulling a gun on me and trying to rob my shop, not even involving the police at best? I offered you time to escape, this is all of your own doing. Every little choice you made, you did of your own accord... ” Thick fingers rose up to the babe’s mouth, outlining the pouty lips that surely would feel heavenly suckling around his cock, before he’s thrusting two fingers into his hot orifice. He’s delighted at the sour look that results as the pretty thing’s own precum coats his taste buds, vowing that he’d make an eager cum slut of this kid by hook or by crook. Whether Kurapika satisfied his sick little craving with Chrollo’s cock or of his own measly release stuffing a hand down his pyjama bottoms at night, he didn’t care. ".. I'm half tempted to thank you, honestly. I know you're going to be a good _fuck_."  
  
Chrollo just loved to be proven right.  
  
“Anyways, if you were smart you wouldn’t have ended up in this situation in the first place. A pretty little whore like you could at least use your strengths to your advantage. I’m sure many a man would fork out a hefty sum to have you for a night. With a face like yours, they could even trick themselves into thinking they were fucking a tight little pussy. Isn’t that right?” Chrollo mused further, pressing the pads of his fingers against the boy’s tongue, rubbing it and watching his spit pool there in lewd fascination, blown, black pupils transfixed on how he suckled around the digits even if Kurapika was visibly shaking his head. The first thing he’d picked up on when his hoodie fell was his long thick lashes and androgynous features, knowing if the blonde had walked in clad in a skirt and tee, that he probably wouldn’t have even bat a lid.  
  
“Why, we could test out that theory, what do you think? After I’m done with you, I’ll leave you gaping in the alley not only a short walking distance from here, let random men occupy your hole, one after the other. Pump you up with their seed, grip those child-bearing hips of yours and breed you full, one after the other. After you’ve been deflowered it wouldn’t matter much, would it?” Chrollo hissed with a harsh simper, “Cock is cock.”  
  
Kurapika was listening along, of course, looking to refute the words he was spitting at him but finding that every time he opened his mouth, the slightly salty fingers on his tongue would push back further, making him gag. Spit had now welled up in his mouth, sloshing around the digits, and if the elder wanted slick then hell, he’d be getting it. The poor boy was on the verge of gargling on his own saliva, drooling like an infant.

But there was a nagging feeling at the back of his brain saying that he wanted that, wanted to be used. Craved to be an absolute wreck for Chrollo. Whatever Chrollo was saying to him was taking what he previously thought to be right and disproving it. Exchanging the moral for the immoral.  
  
“You’re getting harder, filthy little 'Kura.” He was right, the blonde was leaking even more so now, and if the digits in his mouth weren’t scissoring his soft opening he’d probably turn away in shame at the very fact that he was getting off at the thought of being used by random men, the fantastical idea of them impregnating his very much boyish body doing nothing but making heart pump erratically, blood whirring shamefully in pink-tipped ears.

Not only an hour ago was he blissfully unaware of such perverse things, but now his head was filled with all of these thoughts that he didn’t know how to react negatively to.  
  
“Not so different after all, are we? You can convince yourself that this is rape, but you’re leaking for me.” Kurapika gagged with a particularly harsh thrust, fingers reaching the pinnacle of his knuckles, wonder seeping into his visage as he heard Chrollo chide, “Keep sucking.”

The animalistic groan sounding from above Kurapika made him shiver, briefly making eye contact with lust-filled eyes before the digits were being lulled out of his mouth slowly, a string of saliva connecting the two that the younger's tongue came out to swipe at, an action that didn’t go amiss by the elder. “I’m going to stretch you now, but make no mistake. It's not because I'm feeling generous, it's because I want to see how much I can get you to want this, despite your pleas. Being fucked open on my fingers. ”  
  
“I'll - never.” Kurapika whispered finally, eyes flickering down to the man in question as he settled between his thighs, which were trembling due to his elevated anxiety. Chrollo laughs and it’s almost cruel - biting on the ears, as if he knows how wrecked the kid will be for any sort of sexual attention he’ll crave after a night with him. An inside joke that tickles him only.  
  
“You ever had your cunt eaten out, angel?" Chrollo coos after a moment of just enjoying the sight of his untouched rim contracting under his weighty gaze, hot breath hitting Kurapika's hole with every syllable uttered. He runs a finger tip down the puckered entrance, as if he were actually skimming through the wet folds of a desperate whore. The shake of the blonde's head is to be expected, but it doesn’t lessen his desire to get between those thick thighs and make a writhing mess of the boy.  
  
“I guess I’ll be taking a lot of your firsts tonight.”  
  
Chrollo starts as he intends to go on: ravenously. There’s no ease in the way that he licks into the boy, harsh muscle fucking inside of the tightness with such a practised sort that it’s evident he’s experienced. Hot, sloppy kisses pepper the perimeter of his rim, mouth even skittering down to the bound thighs spread wide for him to suck hickeys into the places which aren’t being held by rope. Chrollo wants this to be a permanent sign of who wrecked him first, a lesson first and foremost but also a reminder. No part of Kurapika will go untouched tonight, he’s the feast for Chrollo to wreck, and as his eating becomes messier and messier it’s evident that the elder intends not only to devour, but to ruin.  
  
His tongue lays flat against the little fluttering rim and licks, from perineum to just below where his pink ball sacs lay, spitting and watching the clear liquid drip like some sort of slick down his taint just to catch it in his mouth and proceed to do the same thing over again.

Kurapika's small form is left limp on the floor, his panting rivalling that of the lewd slurping sounds of the man eating him out between his quivering thighs. He needs to arch his back, to cry out and voice how good this sensation is, he can feel the man’s nose nuzzle against his innermost parts that smell so intimately of him, and it’s so wrong but it feels so heavenly, tongue heavy in his mouth as it weighs against his cheek. He thinks he may be drooling.

He thinks this might be the most intense thing he’s ever experienced, and as they make eye contact for the briefest moment a small whimper finally sounds from his lips, sounding like the prettiest of whores in a brothel. One that would empty Chrollo's pockets and then some, for sure.  
  
“I-I don’t like it. I-I feel weird. ” Kurapika dares to speak regardless of if his voice sways, though his hips still swivel downwards, attempting to fuck himself on Chrollo's hot tongue. _He's a natural,_ he coos internally. “It’s dirty down there.” The babe followed up as if Chrollo actually gave a fuck, already having acquainted himself quite well with his tasty little hole with no qualms as to how he tasted or maintained himself.  
  
“Liar.” Chrollo chuckles, lips catching on his rim as he speaks. If he still wants to act like he doesn’t love this, then he’s fine with that. He still sucks against the rim, flicking his tongue out until the little thing keens due to the feeling. The boy doesn’t even realise that his cock is a steady stream of arousal at this point, being rubbed against the roping in which it’s encased, giving himself relief without Chrollo having to do anything at all. “You’re so wet for me, already.”  
  
His former belief is proven when a digit is pushed against his hole, thumb hooking on the rim and rubbing as if it were nothing but a dainty clit before the index finger next to it starts to ease it’s way inside, still slick with the blonde’s ample spit. Chrollo is just so large to the point where its unfair, his broad shoulders, his long arms, his thick fingers as they prod and pry him open. Kurapika doesn’t even begin to think about how thick his cock will be. He doesn’t allow himself to worry, for now. The stretch, though thick, didn’t hurt as much as he expected it to. The foreign intrusion actually just felt weird and unfamiliar, and though Kurapika knew that he’d never experimented down there.. he could admit that if this was an action carried out by someone he trusted, that it’d feel more than just good. Addictive, almost.  
  
A new sensation opened up to him that he couldn’t resist no matter how hard he tried. But Chrollo knows what he’s doing, and it’s so easy to fall into a false sense of security when he’s working his body so well. One finger inside of him, sunk right to the knuckle and he itches a spot that Kurapika knows he needs more to stimulate.

He’s now far too shy to voice his opinions, but he guesses the message is sent anyway via the stutter of his legs, because then there’s a second finger pushing in aside the first. And shit, Kurapika thinks. This is meant to feel bad, he’s being taken against his will for crying out loud — but stuffed inside of him are fingers that know what they’re doing and he can’t help but moan out prettily, eyes rolling back to their whites. They stretch him open, crook inside of him teasingly hitting that very same spot over and over almost abusingly.  
  
This is meant to be a punishment but the treatment he’s enduring feels so good, it’s almost as is Kurapika is being praised for being so naughty, and that very thought alone has his toes curling softly. The third and fourth finger occupy his hole quicker than the first and second, but with them comes a feverish need to speed things along. Chrollo plows in the thick digits with reckless abandon, relishing in the wet squelch that sounds as the little boy’s taint is teased, spread open far wider than he’s ever experienced. He’s almost tempted to slip in his thumb along side the others, see if the boy can take his whole fist, but it is his first time after all. If he’s feeling particularly sadistic he’ll keep him tied up and fist him to another orgasm later. Right now, his cock can’t wait.  
  
“There’s no doubt you’re a virgin, so tight around my fingers. Never felt something so damned snug. Does it feel good?” His answer is an incomprehensible gurgle, bathing in the sensation Kurapika seems to appear to have forgotten that he's expected to reply when adressed. “I said,” Chrollo hisses out his words, puncturing the little boy’s sweet spot with his fingers as he does so, laughing lowly as he writhes around him. He's not even sure if Kurapika is properly conscious right now, finally succumbing to the pleasure and pain, but a few idle flutters of his eyelashes against flush cheeks alerts him of his stability. If he’s strung out just from a good finger fucking, then he can’t wait to see how delirious he gets when a proper length is inside of him. “Does it feel good, Kurapika?”  
  
“Mm - nn. I-I…” There’s a thick sheen all over the bottom’s body, sweat trickling down the sides of his face, pooling in the dips of his chest. The blonde feels like he’s flying, boneless as the man proceeds to finger him so harshly, threatening to cramp his wrist with how quick his digits hook inside of the boy’s ass, proceeding with a dizzying in and out action that sees his head spinning with lust. “D-Don’t want.. N-No.. ” The boy thinks he could drown in the heat that takes ahold of his body, twisting and turning. Something warm like molten lava fizzles up inside of his stomach, prickling feeling erupting in his small cock, and with a singular tear of pleasure trickling down his cheek he gets pushed over the edge with a wanton cry.

Kurapika comes for the first but not the last time tonight, painting the soft swell of his stomach a sticky white, whilst Chrollo milks him through it with a chuckle and the slowing of his digits. This doesn’t last long however, starting up his animalistic pace once more, mauling his tight little cunt for all it’s worth. Why is he not stopping? Does this happen during sex? Kurapika feels like he’s dying, in the best way possible, air stolen from his lungs.  
  
Drool drips down his chin as his fingers dig into the concrete floor beneath them, that feeling creeping back up on him once again. His body literally is being thrust back and forward from the sheer force of Chrollo’s fingers plowing into him alone, watching with a keen eye as Kurapika’s body twitches again.. so close to the edge for a second time. The taller pulls out his fingers just before he can experience such pleasure though, a brattish whine escaping his lips as he slumps against the floor, ropes pressing tightly into his body only providing him with a weak sort of stimulation that has his cock head throbbing. It’s stimulation but it’s not enough, and Chrollo in all his cocky mirth, knows this more than anybody.  
  
“Seems like you did enjoy it, what was that, nearly twice you came from four fingers alone?” Chrollo teases, edging him intentionally. He knew that if he prolonged his second orgasm he’d have him writhing, it’d be so powerful that the boy might just pass out whilst he’s experiencing it. Such a harsh orgasm should come only from that of his cock alone, and with a glance down to the drowsy body, he thinks it just might be about time to pop his cherry.

There’s a blush still blooming on his cheeks, half embarrassed and half in horror of the events that went down in the past couple of moments. Though Kurapika knew it was inevitable that he’d come under such pleasure, but it still makes him feel dirty - from the inside out. Despite shaking his head in response to his question, Kurapika can’t help but think that he does enjoy this. Mentally he knows he doesn’t want this, but his body doesn’t seem to be agreeing with him. When Chrollo finally pulls down his boxers, thick cock on display curving upwards to his stomach, Kurapika prepares himself to be split into half for real.  
  
The boxers don’t do any justice to his actual length - uncut and reddened at the tip - it actually looks intimidating to the point where Kurapika has to bite the soft inside of his cheek to stop himself from screaming out in help. He doesn’t expect the man to be gentle by any means, but as Chrollo jerks himself off softly - teeth biting his bottom lip as he aligns his thickness against his rim and pushes into him, he thinks that to be slow and gentle with his body is even more torturous.

This way he can feel every ridge, every thick vein that bulges against the sides of his engorged length as it pushes along previously unstretched walls, and _god_. Kurapika does a full body shudder and there’s not even half of the man’s cock inside of him, hiccuping out a moan that results in a squeal as Chrollo finally settles all eight of his inches inside of his warmth. The gentleness only lasts for a couple of seconds though, bated breaths echoing around the room to settle into one unified groan.The first time Chrollo properly thrusts into the babe he sees stars erupt behind his eyelids, head craning backwards as the elder’s thrusts become immediately savage. He fucks exactly how he deserved to be, punishingly.  
  
Chrollo spares no time in pulling out just to fluidly push back in, plowing into the tightness like he'd been deprived of sex for years.  
  
“You’ve barely had me inside of you for a couple of seconds and you’re going to cum, aren’t you?” He was right. The blonde’s cock was twitching once more, and as he was caught out unwittingly he clenched his small rim around his cock, eliciting a strangled moan from the older man, slumping over the smaller’s figure, completely encompassing the thin torso with his own broad, ripped back. “Tell me how much you love this. How much you need cock, not just anybody's though. _Mine_.”

Chrollo grits out against his lips, still plowing into his cunt at an inhumane speed. Kurapika doesn’t know how Chrollo manages to hit the spot that has black spots appearing in his line of vision with precision every time he thrusts back inside of him, but he thinks it must just be instinctual. Chrollo fucks like a god, a natural born talent - and Kurapika can’t deny the fact that he loves this anymore. Though his body is being taken unwillingly he’s also the most willing slut for him, thinking that to live as the elder's own personal cum-dump would be a life well lived.  
  
“I-I.. I love it. I love your cock. Please, Chrollo.. I need more. _H - Haah - Harder_ , ” Kurapika responds immediately this time, but he’s silenced before he can continue with more wanton requests. Chrollo’s own lips slot against the babe’s, licking into it with a feverish heat as he swallows up the cute little moans that seem to be driving his hormones wild. It’s barely reciprocated, letting the man violate his mouth as his jaw becomes slack, dominating the kiss as easily as he had dominated him.

He focuses on the sensation of their tongues running against one another’s as he feels his cock throb at the wet smacks of their lips sound around the room, almost as loud as Chrollo’s sticky thrusts against his ass. They stay like that for minutes, though in Kurapika’s muddled up mind it feels like centuries, letting the man do what he wants with his mouth because he was just so needy for him.

Chrollo finally smirked as he leant back, a mixture of their own saliva coating the man’s bottom lip, Kurapika panting half due to him stealing the oxygen out of his lungs and half due to the meat that was impaling his ass as of that moment. He wonders if he kissed anyone else after this if he’d taste like the elder and vice versa — how foolish he was to be feeling jealousy bubble up inside of him at the thought of his captor. Kurapika barely has time to think about the fact that he just experienced his first proper kiss.  
  
But Chrollo fucks so well, like he wanted to mould Kurapika’s insides to fit his own cock only, like he wants Kurapika to feel his presence in his ass for weeks to come. How could he not be completely deranged at the thought of another experiencing him in such a carnal way? If he was going to take anybody like this, it was going to be him only. This wasn’t even him being forced anymore, Kurapika would willingly submit his body anywhere, in any position, to be molested as deliciously as this.  
  
“You’re really getting off to this, you sick little _whore_.” Chrollo chides non too gently, hands gripping the smooth hips hard enough to bruise the unblemished skin, hissing as the slick tight hole that squeezed around him tightened to a euphoric degree. Kurapika knew the tight hold on his hips was painful, but it would mark him, and the knowledge that he’d have something to remember such a perfect level of disciplining made him fervid.  
  
“You like it when you’re forced to take it. You know it’s wrong but that’s what gets you off, right?” Chrollo’s hips falter slightly, but it isn’t hard to find his spot again and once he does, he’s abusing it all the same. Looking down at the boy he doesn’t see hatred or distaste, he sees longing, a need to be taken advantage of like this. The knowledge that he’s broken the beauty so easily has Chrollo laughing out disbelievingly, but he gives him his cock _harder, harder_ as a reward for being as fucked up as he is. “Deep down, you’ve fantasised about it, you know it’s a sick, but you like being taken by a random stranger don’t you, Kurapika? You’ve barely lived without a cock up your ass, and now you’ve found out how good it feels, you won’t be able to go hours without your boy pussy being stuffed. You know you’re depraved, but you love it.”  
  
It’s then that he flips the boy over onto his side, cupping him bruisingly by the jaw as he ruts up into his heat with less refine and more sheer need. Kurapika didn’t respond to anything he said, but he doesn’t seem to be responding to anything that isn’t his cock deep in his ass - working him open like he so obviously craved, so he doesn’t take offence to it. He’s probably so well fucked that the only thing occupying his mind is cock, or anything else lewd enough to make his cunt drip.

Chrollo doesn’t even bother pulling out all the way anymore, and Kurapika’s thankful because he's realised he loves the feeling of being so fucking full to the point where he could burst. Chrollo's throbbing length pulls back until it’s half of the way inside of him before pushing forwards roughly, knocking the air out of Kurapika’s lungs and forcing sob from his mouth all at once. He knows when he's about to cum, signalled by a gargling mixture of words that tumble out from sinful lips: sounding like a _please_ and _i’m cumming_ all at once, and the tightening of their inter-joined bodies.  
  
And the best thing? Chrollo didn’t even need to jack the boy off, no, he’d most definitely come untouched at this rate. Squirt messily like that of a girl, evidence of arousal dripping all down his shapely thighs, making even more of a mess of the boy than he had been before he was mounted. His cock was small and dainty enough to pass as a clit, anyways.

Kurapika jerks violently in his grip only a few moments later as predicted, mouth open in a silent scream as his cock produces more streams of cum to sully his already filthy thighs and stomach. Chrollo doesn’t acknowledge him until he’s passed out, merely a limp body to fuck into as he chases his own orgasm.  
  
He’s half glad the boy surrendered when he did — because he thinks he wouldn’t be able to handle how violently Chrollo was now abusing his prostate, focusing on the hot squeeze around him as he pushes and pulls in and out of the entrance, ravenously grinding his hips forward in heady slaps to finally empty his plentiful load inside of him.

Thick cock throbbing, balls emptying themselves still, he stays there for a second or two, enjoying the sensation of Kurapika warming around his cock. The man's large hands come down to rest on his soft lower stomach, perversely wondering how prettily he’d swell with more than one load of cum secured inside of his ass, to the point where it starts to show on a previously flat and toned tummy.  
  
After feeling his pulse settle he finally pulls out, appreciating the pretty creampie he'd left behind in his wake, hole pink and puffy and completely deflowered. Chrollo settles with playing with the cum, groaning as it seeps out almost pornographically, catching it all with the tip of his cock before pushing it back inside of the pretty sleeping male.

He's forlorn for a moment at the realisation that all the items he could use to secure his seed inside of him were at home, because the thought of plugging the little thing up so he felt a little more full for the night is enough to make his cock twitch again in dire need. Chrollo knows he should probably untie him though, after going soft he does exactly that, rubbing over the marks that have indented themselves into Kurapika’s body as a result of being tied up for so long.  
  
The elder only notices him coming back around from his sex-induced coma when thin fingers flex and catch his hand. The elder doesn’t expect the first thing for Kurapika to do upon seeing him is to offer the smallest, most unsure of smiles, but nothing he's done since he entered the lone goldsmith's has been anything of the norm.

Though unsure, a smile it is, nonetheless, plump cheeks shining under the afterglow of sex. In his own hazy, though thoroughly satiated disposition, Chrollo reaches down to brush his thumb against said cheeks anywho, completely unaware of what he'd just got himself into.  
  
What he does know is that he has no ill intentions with him anymore. He'd learnt his lesson the harsh way, after all.  
  
“You're a mess. Come, let's get you cleaned up.” 

**Author's Note:**

> the irony of kurapika attempting to steal from chrollo is not lost on me. feel free to leave me some comments if you enjoy being depraved :)


End file.
